Description: The current year's Developmental Funds budget is $204,945. In the past, Developmental Funds have been used for faculty recruitment including three new faculty in 1993 to 1995, four in 1995 to 1996, and three in 1996 to 1997. In addition, funds were utilized to establish the Stem Cell/Gene Therapy core, the request for which has been withdrawn. In the future, it is proposed to utilize funds for new recruitments with an emphasis on the following areas: cancer genetics, gastrointestinal oncology, prostate oncology, and prevention and control research. In addition, a number of new cores are proposed, including centralized data retrieval, archiving and virtual publishing, and veterinary pathology. Development funds will also be utilized to fund innovative research.